The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a substrate of a semiconductor device.
As the miniaturization, high-speed and low-power-consuming of semiconductor devices are required, a method of forming devices on an insulator is widely used instead of methods of fabricating complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices on a bulk silicon substrate. Thus, technologies for a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate are developed.
Such SOI substrates may include a bonded and etch-back SOI (BESOI), a smart-cut SOI substrate using hydrogen implantation, and a separation by implanted oxygen (SIMOX) substrate. The BESOI substrate has a low defect rate, and is adapted for making a buried oxide (BOX) layer thick. Thus, the BESOI substrate can be used in high-voltage bipolar applications and micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) accelerometers. The SIMOX substrate is radiation hardened, and adapted for high-speed, miniaturization, and integration, and used in very large scale integrated (VLSI) CMOSs and high-speed multi-core microprocessors.